Channeling Lessons Payed Off
by paintyourwings
Summary: Riley tests out her channeling skills in her fathers classroom, after Maya encourages her to do so. Although thing's get out of hand when her inner channeling guidance, manages to scare the living daylights out of Farkle. The class also get's a surprise visitor.


(Author's note; This one shot was a suggestion from a friend of mine on a roleplay site, after we were discussing Girl Meets world and how Topanga use to use her channeling skills, and she had suggested to write a one shot, about Riley taking on a lesson learned from her mother. I'm not sure if there will be an episode on this, but Cory did mention Topanga taught Riley how to 'feel' which may be a hint for channeling.)

Disclaimer; I do NOT own Girl Meets world, nor do I own the character's. All rights belong to Michael Jacobs and April Kelley.. I'm all so sure that the reader's will get a kick out of the surprise visitor. ;D

Warning: This fic WILL contain spoilers from s01e01. So if you're waiting to watch the first episode, on the premire date then turn away from this now. Plenty of BMW references will be in this fic.

Title; Channeling Lessons Payed Off.

-Quick Summary-

Riley tests out her channeling skills in her fathers classroom, after Maya encourages her to do so. All though thing's get out of hand when her inner channeling  
guidence, manages to scare the living daylights out of Farkle. The class all so get's a surprise visitor.

- Double Dog Dare.-

"Oh go on, I've seen your mother teach you this lesson. You can master this." encouraged Maya the blonde haired rebel whom is all so Riley's best friend. Maya  
usually tries to talk Riley in to doing daring and out rageous things, especially since Riley is the shyer one of the two but she's got her father's hyper  
personality.

Riley let out an unsure sigh. "I don't know, I mean what if my father doesn't like it?" she questioned. "I mean, my mother did the same thing to my dad, when they  
were our age. And what if Lucas finds it a bit bizzare?"

Maya tilted her head giving her a look. "Just give it a try, you did say it helped your mother in class tons of times right?"

"Mhm..And Mr Feeny didn't get upset. My dad said that when he was a teacher for the day and started to ask for names, my mother actually said her channeling name and he just gave her the oddest look." Riley explained about the time where Cory had betted Mr Feeny that he could take on a class for the day, unfortunately the classroom got out of control.

Maya gave a mischievous grin. "Then I'm sure your father won't mind..." but she paused noticing a tall man with brown curly short hair, wearing a busniess suit  
standing right behind Riley.

"And he won't mind what?" Cory asked causing his daughter to jump.

Riley gave a cheeky innocent smile. "Channeling in class."

Cory flashed back to his younger days when Topanga would use that skill, but snapped himself back. "Just as long as you don't growl at anyone."

Both girls giggled.

"Now when would I growl at anyone?" Riley asked her father.

"You've got a point." said Cory nodding his head once and gave a grin. "All though Maya would end up growling, but it's more of a groan." he teased but Maya just  
shot her teacher a leering glare.

Riley, and Maya followed their teacher in to a room that was a replica to the one Cory had been taught in for all of his life. Till this day Cory still takes on some  
of the lesson's Mr Feeny has taught him, Shawn, Topanga, and Angela; and use's them for every day use. For example, the name plaque on his desk has two sides to it. One has Farkle's name, and the other has his. He would occasionally let Farkle teach the class if something isn't agreed on, so you can say Cory know's how Mr Feeny felt when Minkus would always try to prove he's right.

Maya and Riley sat down at their usual seats, in the front row as Farkle and Lucas were the last ones to enter. Lucas sat behind Riley, and Farkle sat in the middle row behind Maya. Cory stood behind his desk as he stacked a pile of tests neatly then placed them to the side near the home work, container. At least he just hoped there wouldn't be any chaos caused in this class room today, because the other day Maya had taken one of Farkle's sparklers that belonged to his project, during her mini protest and it had accidentally set off the fire sprinklers.

"Now remember, just focus and let the channeling take over." Maya whispered but Riley just nodded once in response, with her brown locks moving with the nod.

Cory cleared his throat clapping his hands together once. "Who can tell me what the term 'red coats' means?" he inquired.

Farkle shot his hand up right away.

"Yes Farkle?" Cory called out on him.

"The red coat's were the British solider's during the, revolutionary war." Farkle explained folding his arms on his desk.

Cory gave a proud grin. "Correct. And can anyone tell me what time period that war took place in?"

Riley took Maya's advise and began to relax herself, she closed her eye's and breathed deeply and then exhaled. Her mind focused on nothing but the deep inner thoughts, her arms rested on her desk as her finger's began to move as if she was typing with out a keyboard. Maya noticed Riley's father was giving the 'oh boy', look on his face..

Farkle tapped Maya on the shoulder as she peered over looking at his desk. "Yes Farkle?"

"What is Riley doing?" he questioned giving the brunette an odd look, then put his attention back on Maya.

Maya let out a short laugh. "Not sure if I should say... but if I were you, I wouldn't tap her on the shoulder."

Cory proceeded to give the same look, figuring the channeling that was taking over Riley was going to kick in any minute. Riley's hand's continued to tap quickly on top of her desk, as she could feel her inner guidence coming in. Lucas, Maya, and Farkle exchanged an odd look with one another but the only one who seemed to be grinning was Maya.

Cory formed a quick smirk then let it fade. "Riley, can you tell me what year that war took place?" he inquired her.

"In the 1700's." Riley spoke in an odd moaning voice.

"Success!" Maya muttered to herself.

Farkle cleared his throat a bit obnoxiously getting Mr Matthews' attention. "If I may jump in on this, the war didn't take place till 1775."

"Oh boy.." said Maya gestured her hand up to her forehead and shook her head.

Riley slowly turned around looking at the boy with the mop-top hair cut, she just gave him a scowling look.

"That is the correct time period sir." Farkle spoke again, but that did it.

"MY ANSWER WAS CORRECT!" Riley roared as her channeling voice echoed through out the room. Farkle took off and hid under neath Cory's desk as the rest of the class sat up from their seats, and lined up against the book case in the back with frightened looks on their faces. The only ones who didn't move were, Lucas and Maya. As Riley snapped back to reality she noticed how frightened the class was and just gave an innocent smile back, Lucas was actually a bit freaked out even if he didn't show no emotions.

Cory moved over to his desk as he pulled the chair out, but Farkle pulled it back in and the two struggled for the chair for the next few minutes; till Cory finally  
won it over.

"You all can return to your seat's, including you Farkle." Cory said calmly trying to get the class to settle down from the scare.

"I... I.. I think I'll stay here where it's safe, its nice and cozy down here." Farkle stuttered, he was a bit shook up from the growl Riley had let out. He sighed  
listening to the order's that Cory had given and returned to his seat behind Maya, and the rest of the class returned to their spots.

"But as for the Revolutionary war, it took place in-between those time periods. So both of you are correct." Cory continued the lesson, how ever a knock on the door interrupted his lesson once again. He sighed with a bit of frustration as he walked over, opening it up and gave the most oddest look. The man had very long brown hair, with a long beard. He wore a brown dress coat, and held a long light wood stick in his hand that had a bit of a hook on it; and the class put their full attention on to the odd man.

"Eric?" said Cory who sounded a bit confused. Cory had remembered Eric telling him about a strange day dream his brother had, about a reunion and everyone wasn't  
speaking to one another. And Eric had showed up in this exact costume.

"Plays with." the man responded.

"Matthews?" Cory questioned again.

"Squirrels..."

"Which one of you, is my niche?" Eric questioned with some kind of an odd accent, as he eyed the class.

Riley sunk back in her seat being a bit embarrassed, she knew her uncle was showing up like this for laughs.

"Niece!" Cory corrected him.

"I'm just messing with you little brother, I didn't become plays with squirrels. This is actually for a play." Eric mentioned patting Cory's back lightly. Eric is  
still in to acting, he's been in a few plays but he's stopped auditioning for TV show's after dealing with Ben Sandwich; and that sitcom didn't work out so well.

Cory just gave a smirk. "If you did turn out to be Mr Squirrels, I would be experiencing weird Dejavu. As for your niece, she's over there."

Eric chuckled. "Riley come give your uncle a hug." he said as he took off his wig showing his real short hair.

Riley sat up from her desk and slowly approached her father and his brother. "Hi Uncle Eric, what brings you here?"

"Can't an uncle drop by for a visit?" Eric inquired dragging Riley in to a hug.

"And you poped by right on time, Riley just showed off her channeling lessons." Cory mentioned as Riley showed an innocent smile.

"I still can't believe my little brother became a teacher, still take on Mr Feeny's life lessons?" Eric questioned.

"Course..." but Cory was interrupted by Farkle.

"He even let's me teach the class some time's." said Farkle giving a grin.

"Some times?" questioned Maya turning around to face him, as Farkle shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"Anywho, would you like to come to dinner tonight?" Cory questioned his brother.

"That would be swell, I'll see you both then.."


End file.
